CATFIGHT!
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Pepper had enough... it has gone far enough. And it was finally to take matter's into her own hands. The title should give it away! Please read and review! :)


**Hey guys! Okay well I got super bored and wasn't in the mood of updating my other stories so I decided to do this! **

** Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

It was a Friday. A typical, simple, regular old Friday. The only awesome thing about this Friday was that it was the weekend the next day. School just made it worse.

"You look bored Pepper." Tony said as he took another sip of his Dr. Pepper. Guess why he likes that?

"I'm actually dying Tony. I can't wait till tomorrow." A bell rang off downstairs, which signaled that class would start in about 5 minutes. Sighing silently, Pepper grabbed her books and walked down with her friends.

…

It was finally over. Class was finally over, and the end bell rang signaling to the teens that it was the weekend. Pepper walked alongside Tony and held her books loosely to her chest. Suddenly her face twisted into a deep scowl.

IT was that blonde haired snob. Her deep blue eyes sparkled with anger, amusement, and mischievousness. This glint in her eyes was nothing like Tony's however. Her eyes told that, by the end she was done with Pepper, she would feel like a billion bucks, leaving Pepper to cry. But Pepper had enough; she was going to take things into her own hands.

As Whitney came closer and closer, Pepper's body tensed and she pulled her books up closer to her chest. She sucked in a breath as Goldilocks walked passed her whispering a single word that pulled the last string, "Pig."

Pepper's face turned red with humiliation, anger, and sickness. She stopped dead on her tracks, making the boys follow her steps as well.

"Pepper? PEPPER?" Tony waved a hand in front of her face. It was still red. Suddenly, Tony was on the floor, Pepper's books in his lap. "PEPPER!" HE called after the girl, who was now pulling up her sleeves (which she had none).

Whitney saw the approaching girl and smiled to herself. This was what she wanted; all she would do is make Pepper humiliate herself that is by beating that jerk. She takes Tony, will she? Whitney slowly put her books in as well as closed her locker, and watched Pepper approach her.

Goldilocks swept her bouncing hair behind her shoulders. A small smirk played on her perfectly thing lips. Oh she was about to wipe that small smirk away. Throwing her hand out in front of her, Pepper latched her fingers into Whitney's hair and tugged, making Whitney follow Pepper only arm lengths away. "LET ME GO!" Whitney hissed through screams and shouts. If Pepper ruined her hair, even by a strand, things would get personal.

Walking out of the school, Pepper yanked Whitney in front of her. Whitney, on the other hand, fell to the floor as she groaned from her sore follicles. "I've had it with you! I'VE HAD IT! All you do is bring me down! I've DONE NOTHING WRONG TO YOU! NOTHING!" Pepper shouted. By then more kids crowded around the two girls, and some even begun the famous chant.

"FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT." Books and bags were placed on the floor as more kids took up the chant; all they knew was that their Friday just got better.

…

"Come on Rhodey!" Tony shouted. His head throbbed a bit, but that wasn't going to stop him. He just witnessed Pepper practically drag Whitney out the school, and from their past relationship, it wasn't going to be a tea party.

But Rhodey took his time. He has seen enough cat fights to know what goes on. Pepper and Whitney were probably going to be the best fight he had ever seen. Another thing was that he knew EXACTLY when the fight would start, so he just smiled and followed his friend out the door.

…

"Oh god." Tony mumbled. He pushed past his classmates and stood in front of the crowd gaping at the scene in front of him. Pepper and Whitney were on top of each other pulling their hairs as well as punching each other's jaws. Whitney's nose bleed, and Pepper's eye was black.

At the moment Pepper felt nothing but rage. This was going to end here, but unfortunately Whitney had lessons in karate, and martial arts, making her a better fighter. Pepper was already feeling the fatigue from the fight, and she didn't think that she could last any longer in the fight. She believed that one or two ribs were broken, and her eye was swollen. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Tony; his body was stiff, and his mouth open in an "o."

Pepper's advantage of being on top of Whitney suddenly backfired, she was suddenly flipped underneath, and she wasn't about to enjoy this at all. Whitney's legs were right next to her sides, and her rear pushed heavily on her abdomen, pushing her ribs closer and closer into her lungs.

"Don't you even feel the urge to help those two? At least Pepper?" Tony asked, frozen in surprise." Rhodey folded his arms across his chest and grinned.

"Dude we haven't even gotten to the good parts yet. Has Pepper pulled on Whitney's hair yet?"

"Yeah."

"Pepper got a swollen eye?"

"Yeah…"  
"Whitney had a nose bleed?"

"YES. Before I go on, how the heck do you know what was about to happen?" Tony asked, throwing his arms dramatically into the air.

"You missed out on a LOT of stuff my friend. Just keep watching it gets better and BETTER." Tony had to admit that this was pretty awesome. His favorite girl beating up his FORMAL favorite girl, life couldn't get better than this! Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he watched this for a little longer.

Pepper's arms were pinned, but that wasn't about stop her. Pepper quickly stopped her struggling and brought her knees straight up into Whitney's back.

"AH!" Whitney screamed and fell onto her stomach. The odds were quickly changing towards Pepper now. Her determination forced Whitney to stop her struggling. But it wasn't going to end like this, but at the moment, she was pooped and ached all over. Whitney decided to surrender.

"OKAY! Okay… I'm sorry! Pepper… I'm sorry." She huffed. Her face rested on the pavement and Whitney instantly passed out. Pepper and Whitney were drenched in sweat and their bodies were covered in scratches, bruises, and some broken bones.

Pepper got up, shakily, on her feet. She nearly tumbled before Tony came forward and slowly caught her. He lowered himself and slowly placed Pepper on her non-injured side. Everyone started to cheer for Pepper, and someone called the ambulance.

"You were amazing Pepper." Tony whispered into her ear. Pepper chuckled and giggled, nodding slightly she sighed. Her eyes closed and she fell limp into Tony's arms. Well at least Pepper won't be picked on right?

Soon the ambulance came up and took the two girls into the back. Tony rode alongside Pepper, but made sure to keep an eye on Whitney.

She finally got a taste of her own medicine. Life couldn't get better.

**Wow… I really did not just use that as an ending. But I did. How lame… okay anyway… THANKS FOR READING! Please review! Want some one shot? Just send me a PM or add it in the review!**

** And yes I will update my stories some time or another… but I'll get to it! THANKS! **


End file.
